La maschera di Frankenstein
|annoproduzione = 1957 |durata = 82 min |tipocolore = Colore |tipoaudio = Sonoro |nomegenere = Horror |nomeregista = Terence Fisher |nomesoggetto = Mary Shelley |nomesceneggiatore = Jimmy Sangster |nomeproduttore= Anthony Hinds e Max Rosenberg |produttoreesecutivo= Michael Carreras |produttoreassociato= Anthony Nelson-Keys |casaproduzione= Hammer |distribuzioneitalia= Warner Home Video |nomeattori = *Peter Cushing: Victor Frankenstein *Hazel Court: Elizabeth *Robert Urquhart: Paul Krempe *Christopher Lee: Creatura *Melvyn Hayes: Victor giovane *Valerie Gaunt: Justine *Paul Hardtmuth: Professor Bernstein *Noel Hood: Zia *Fred Johnson: Nonno *Claude Kingston: Bambino *Alex Gallier: Prete *Michael Mulcaster: Warder *Andrew Leigh: Borgomastro *Ann Blake: Sposa *Sally Walsh: Elizabeth giovane *Middleton Woods: Lecturer *Raymond Ray: Zio *Josef Behrmann: Fritz (non accreditato) *Henry Caine: Schoolmaster (non accreditato) *Trevor Davis: Zio (non accreditato) *Marjorie Hume: Madre (non accreditata) *Ernest Jay: Becchino (non accreditato) *Eugene Leahy: Prete (non accreditato) *Bartlett Mullins: Tramp (non accreditato) *Raymond Rollett: Padre Felix (non accreditato) |nomedoppiatoriitaliani= *Gualtiero De Angelis: Victor Frankenstein *Maria Pia Di Meo: Elizabeth *Enrico Maria Salerno: Paul Krempe *Micaela Giustiniani: Justine *Gianfranco Bellini: Warder |nomefotografo = Jack Asher |nomemontatore = James Needs |nomeeffettispeciali = |nomemusicista = James Bernard |nomescenografo = Bernard Robinson |nomecostumista= Molly Arbuthnot |nometruccatore= Phil Leakey, H. Montsash, Roy Ashton (non accreditato) e George Turner (non accreditato) }} '' La maschera di Frankenstein '' è un film del 1957, diretto dal regista Terence Fisher. Trama 1860. In una cella in attesa di essere giustiziato, il Barone Victor Frankenstein racconta la sua storia a un prete. Fin da piccolo, dopo aver ereditato la fortuna paterna, Frankenstein si era lanciato in esperimenti scientifici supportato dal tutore Paul Krempe. L'idea è quella di ridare la vita un morto utilizzando organi di diversi cadaveri. Krempe inizia a dissociarsi dalla folle idea del barone e a poco vale l'amore della bella Elizabeth nel cercare di far desistere Frankenstein dai suoi piani. Note Due giovani registi americani, Max J. Rosenberg e Milton Subotsky presentarono alla Associated Artists Productions (a.a.p.) lo script per un adattamento cinematografico del romanzo Frankenstein di Mary Shelley. Anche se interessati alla sceneggiatura, la a.a.p. non se la sentì di finanziare il progetto anche a causa della quasi inesperienza di Rosenberg e Subotsky. Eliot Hyman, il capo della a.a.p., inviò la sceneggiatura alla Hammer. La sceneggiatura in questione presentava diverse somiglianze con il film della Universal ''Il figlio di Frankenstein (1939) ed una lunghezza di appena 55 minuti. Anthony Hinds, per evitare di incorrere in sanzioni e in accuse di plagio da parte della Universal, decise di modificare gran parte della sceneggiatura ed incaricò Jimmy Sangster del lavoro. Sangster modificò la sceneggiatura in modo tale da soddisfare appieno le aspettative di Hinds. Mentre Peter Cushing fu subito scelto per il ruolo del Barone Victor Frankenstein, per il ruolo della creatura fu inizialmente preso in considerazione l'attore Bernard Bresslaw per via dei suoi 2,01 metri di altezza. Alla fine la parte venne assegnata all'attore Christopher Lee. Le riprese de La maschera di Frankenstein cominciarono, con un budget di appena 65.000 sterline, il 19 novembre 1956 agli Bray Studios with a scene showing Baron Frankenstein cutting down a highwayman from a wayside gibbet. La prima del film si tenne al London Pavilion il 2 maggio 1957. Il film ottenne un ernorme successo, non solo nel Regno Unito, ma anche negli Stati Uniti ed in Europa. Curiosità Contrariamente a quanto spesso viene indicato, non è questo il primo film in cui lavorano insieme per la prima volta Peter Cushing e Christopher Lee. Infatti i due attori avevano recitato insieme in Amleto di Laurence Olivier. Il make-up del mostro fu inventato all'ultimo minuto. Difatti quello originariamente scelto era troppo simile a quello del mostro nel film del 1931. Dopo cari tentativi fatti con un calco del volto di Lee, il truccatore Philip Leakey s'inventò il trucco direttamente sulla faccia dell'attore un giorno prima che le riprese iniziassero. Usò cotone ed altri materiali caserecci. Dal momento che non furono usati calchi o protesi pre-realizzate, ogni giorno il truccatore doveva rifare il trucco a Lee solo basandosi sulle immagini. Questo film è uno dei primi horror ad essere stato girato a colori ed è anche uno dei primi ad aver messo in bella vista elementi forti (bulbi oculari, mani mozzate, decapitazioni). L'originale versione cinematografica fu tagliata dalla BBFC per rimuovere un primo piano di bulbi oculari visti attraverso una lente d'ingrandimento. Un'altra scena che riguardava una testa mozzata fu filmata ma mai montata. Nonostante la versione uncut del film che contiene la scena degli occhi sia stata mostrata su un canale televisivo inglese, l'unica versione reperibile in DVD è quella tagliata. Hazel Court fece recitare sua figlia Sally nei flashback in cui si vede lei da piccola. Ma alla figlia non piacque per niente recitare e tutt'oggi afferma che non è entusiasta di aver fatto questa piccola parte. Hazel Court ha dichiarato che il regista Fisher girava "almeno 2 o 3 volte lo stesso ciak prima di dirsi soddisfatto del risultato". Una novelization del film fu scritta da John Burke come parte del suo libro The Hammer Horror Film Omnibus (1966). Sequel e remake Dato il successo del film, la Hammer realizzò cinque sequel di La maschera di Frankenstein, tutti interpretati da Peter Cushing nel ruolo del Barone Frankenstein: *''La vendetta di Frankenstein'' (The Revenge of Frankenstein) (1959) *''La rivolta di Frankenstein'' (The Evil of Frankenstein) (1964) *''La maledizione dei Frankenstein'' (Frankenstein Created Woman) (1967) *''Distruggete Frankenstein!'' (Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed) (1969) *''Frankenstein e il mostro dell'inferno'' (Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell) (1974) Nel 1970 la Hammer realizzò anche un remake de La maschera di Frankenstein intitolato Gli orrori di Frankenstein (The Horror of Frankenstein). Note Locandina Categoria:Film britannici Categoria:Film del 1957 Categoria:Film horror Categoria:Film della Hammer